


Life Without Laughter

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Denial, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her beloved wife in a depressed, comatose state, Princess Celestia begins to allow herself to succumb to her own despair. But not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Without Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Celestia/Pinkie SO FRIGGIN HARD. And this is my first real one-shot for them, so of COURSE it has to be angsty! XD That's my specialty.

This was not _her_ Pinkie Pie.

The seemingly lifeless pink mare that sat on their queen size bed from day to night,  doing nothing except sit there—letting her dull hair fall and cover her face—was not the Pinkie Pie she fell in love with so long ago.

Pinkie had been like this for months. _Months._ And being one of Equestria's rulers, Princess Celestia couldn't do much about it. She would have to leave to go on important trips and meetings, but she would be damned if she didn't stay in her room to be with her wife, trying (and failing) to find a way to make her speak, laugh or even smile.

 _Smile_. Something neither of them had done in quite a long time. Celestia couldn't smile. Not anymore, anyway. Not when Pinkie Pie was practically comatose with depression—a depression that came seemingly out of nowhere, and had yet to go away.

Guards and maids that worked around Canterlot _never_ once tried to tell Celestia that the pink mare was practically a lost cause (even if they were all thinking it deep down). The Element of Laughter was no longer full of laughter. There was hardly any spirit left within her. From what was seen, Pinkie barely ate and slept, and that itself took it's toll on Celestia's royals duties and personal life as well.

Slowly but surely, Celestia allowed herself to succumb to the stresses of it all, and even through all the days she herself went without sleeping or eating, she still tried just about everything she could think of to try and get that pink mare—the light of her life—to do _something._ Anything. Maybe even a smile, Celestia always hoped. Even if just a tiny smile.

It would be enough. 

Princess Luna noticed the steady decline in her sister's own behavior shortly after it all started. She, of course, very much wanted to confront Celestia about it, but thought long and hard and realized her sister needed that time alone. If she was going to go through with it, then she'd let her. 

But it had gotten to the point where even Twilight Sparkle wanted Luna to speak to Celestia. If anypony was to do it, it would be Luna.

It was much easier said than done.

"She's _gone_ , Tia! Why can't you see that?"

"She's still in there somewhere," Celestia snapped, curling her body around the much smaller pink one sitting beside her. Sitting still, unmoving, just as always. "I can't just give up on her."

Luna was by far more blunt than her sister. For once, however, she decided to play along with her sister. There was no point in arguing about this... but she couldn't beat around the bush any longer. Not like everypony else has. "...sister," she said quietly, but the urgency was still there. "By not... giving up on Pinkie Pie, you're choosing to give up on yourself."

There was no response.

" _Please_ ," Luna begged, stepping closer. "We _need_ you, Tia. This country needs their other leader. Twilight needs her mentor. And I need my sister."

Her sister's response was quick, and it was one she had expected to hear. "I'm over a thousand-years-old, Luna. I can handle it. Pinkie, however, isn't immortal..." Her voice was thick, as if she was trying hard not to cry. "...and she can't go on much longer if she stays like this." She lowered her head, allowing her flowing hair to shield Luna's view of her so she could cry in peace. "...I just want her back."

Luna's heart clenched painfully at the sight of her older sister, crying all alone in the middle of her bed. "We all do," she answered quietly, her own eyes stinging with tears. "But there's not much any of us can do, sister... not even you have that power."

There was a sniffle, and Celestia turned her head away. "Just leave us be." She tried to keep her voice steady, but there was a tremor in her tone.

Luna opened her mouth, wanting to plead with her sister, convince her of a truth that Celestia had denied for months and months, but not a single word came out. So she gave in, heaving a sigh as she began to trot out of her sister's bedroom, listening to Celestia repeat the same sentence over and over again to herself.

"...i'll never give up on you..." 

Luna knew those words were meant for Pinkie Pie. Sprinkled somewhere in those repeated words, Luna could distinctly hear the faint traces of Celestia's own subconscious grief. Grief that had yet to register.

It was then Luna decided to speak up. 

"She's been buried in the Ponyville Cemetery for nearly a year now."

Celestia didn't respond, instead mumbling the words from before under her breath to the empty spot beside her on the bed.

Luna couldn't bare to look at her dear sister. "It wasn't your fault," she said quietly. "You tried to protect her. You gave it your all. Pinkie knows that." _Wherever she is._ "She would forgive you if she was still here."

It hadn't been the first time Celestia had failed to protect somepony. That thought alone, Luna knew, was enough to chip away at her sister's mental state, reducing her to... whatever _this_ was. A broken princess who almost had little to no strength left to even raise the sun, instead spending all of her time talking to herself, actually thinking it was Pinkie Pie she was speaking to.

Luna left the room then, shutting the door behind her with her magic. She wandered down the seemingly never-ending hallways, wondering if her sister would finally realize that Pinkie wasn't really there. More than that, she wondered how long it would be before Celestia would finally be able to accept the truth and move on with her immortal life. 

_She'll have to face the truth eventually... Even if it takes another thousand years._


End file.
